Sissy X and Super Lolo
by Neoraichu
Summary: Johnny is once again captured by Wacko, and there's only one person left in town to give mutant powers to: Sissy Blakley! Susan and Mary cannot mutate themselves due to a lab accident, but Lolo the Monkey gets powers to help Sissy save Johnny. Now 'M'
1. Chapter 1

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

It only seems fair that Sissy seems to be the only friend of Johnny who never got mutant powers. Okay, maybe Jillian never got mutant powers either.

...

At the headquarters of Wacko Toys, Wacko hatches YET ANOTHER plot to destroy Johnny X.

"I, Wacko, have hatched yet another plan to DESTROY JOHNNY X!" screamed Wacko.

The secretary leaned close, and said "The announcer just said that, sir."

"YES, BUT I HAD A DIFFERENT EMPHASIS ON THE WORDS!"

"Yes sir."

"BEGIN THE CONSTRUCTION PROCESS!"

…

Johnny was watching TV with Dukey when an important new bulletin flashed across the screen.

"Hank Anchorman here," said Hank Anchorman, "and downtown Porkbelly once again face total destruction as the hands of Wacko. Does anyone really know why he pulls this crap and still stays running a dangerous toy company?" In the background was the skyscrapers of Porkbelly, and they were mostly covered in a sticky pink goo like really sloppy already been chewed (ABC) gum. Many people were stuck in the goo, while the rest ran around in a panic.

"This looks like a job for Johnny X and Soooooper Dukey!" shouted Johnny.

"Again?" asked Dukey.

"To the lab!"

…

With his usual battery of mutant powers and riding on Super Dukey, he flew towards downtown Porkbelly. A giant flying saucer floated over the ever gummier cityscape.

"So that's Wacko's mad machine this time, eh Super Dukey?"

"That's what it looks like," sighed Dukey. "You know there's a trap set just for us, right?"

"I would be disappointed if there wasn't, super fuzzy buddy of mine."

...

"Oh no," shouted Mary watching the plasma screen TV down in the lab, "Johnny X and Dukey have been captured by Wacko!"

"Who can we get to help this time?" asked Susan.

Checking her PDA, Mary sighed, "Most of our friends are on summer vacation. Even Bumper, Gil next door and Eugene."

"You mean Bling-Bling Boy?"

"What ever."

"Who's left?"

"Sissy Blakely."

"She says she hates Johnny. Will she even help him?"

"You know what they say about two people who object too much."

"Right, I get you."

"We better go over to her house, get her and sneak her in the lab. It's better if Mom and Dad don't know."

"Right. What they don't know won't hurt us."

…

"This may be hard to hear, Sissy" said Mary, "but our little brother has been captured by Wacko. We need to give you mutant powers so you can save him."

"Why me?" asked Sissy, "I can barely tolerate that jerk."

"You said you hated him before."

"What ever."

"Because," said Susan, "All of Johnny's usual friends we mutated last time are away on summer vacation and we can't reach them."

"Last time?" asked Sissy.

"Yeah, Johnny X was captured by the Evil Johnny Stopping Force Five," said Mary, "so we mutated ourselves, Bling-Bling Boy, Gil, Bumper, and Dukey to save him."

"You mutated Johnny's dog?"

"Dukey was bred for intelligence," said Susan, "haven't you heard of Krypto the Super Dog?"

"Duh. He's an alien dog from another planet."

"Never mind," said Mary, "that's not important right now. We have to save Johnny and Dukey."

"Will you mutate Missy too?"

"No, we don't think the process will work on a pink labradoodle. We're sending a super powered monkey with you instead. Meet Lolo the Super Monkey, " said Susan as she pointed to the cage containing Lolo in the corner of the lab.

"Is Lolo a girl chimp?"

"Yes. Does that matter?"

"It does to me," said Sissy.

"Are you giving yourselves mutant powers too?"

"We had a lab accident. Our genes can't be mutated for a month."

Sissy replied, "Okay then, bring on the mutations!"

"Okay," said Mary, "we've developed a menu of mutant super powers on this touch screen over here. Just touch the powers you want and then step into that little steel booth over there."

"I take it you've done this before?"

"Oh, lots of times. Mainly to Johnny."

Sissy mused over the screen. So many choices.

"Where's Fire Breathing?" she asked.

"Oh, that's the Flaming Power Poots."

"That sounds gross."

"It is, but Johnny loves that power."

"It figures."

She began touching buttons down the screen in alphabetical order for no particular reason: Eye Beams, Flying Power, Hypersensitive Smell, Ice Breath, Invulnerability, Sonic Scream, Static Shock Touch, Super Hearing, Super Speed, Super Stamina, Super Strength, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision.

"Wow," said Susan.

"I might as well go the whole nine yards."

"Get her in the booth while I fill up the Element Z tank," said Mary.

"Element Z?"

"'Element X' and 'Element Y' were already taken. Darn you, Professor Utonium."

"Whatever," said Sissy as she climbed in.

Susan and Mary began turning dials and pushing buttons. "Wait," asked Mary, "did Sissy choose a Super Costume?"

"I have no idea."

Whir whir spin spin. The chamber stops and Sissy jumps out butt naked. She's taller, and definitely more curvy in the Power Girl/Wonder Woman sort of way.

"Back in the chamber," the sisters yelled together, "you forgot the Super Costume!"

Sissy yelps and jumps back in the chamber.

Mary whispers to Susan, "Damn she was hot. Maybe we should try those settings some time. That would certainly get the attention of Gil next door."

"Gil," they sighed together.

"The settings have already been recorded, but don't tell Sissy."

"My lips are sealed."

"Just pick a costume for her, there's no controls in there."

"I'll go with something red and gold. I think those are her best colors."

Sissy jumps out in a red and gold version of Supergirl's costume, but this the woman's gender sign and an S in the middle of it. "Ah," she shrieked, "a micro-mini skirt? How sexist is that? Every creep in town will look up there when I fly overhead!"

"I didn't think of that," admitted Mary.

"Just get in the chamber and we'll find something more modest."

Sissy jumped back in the chamber. After another whir whir spin spin, she jumps out in a one piece swimsuit with knew high red boots and red elbow length gloves all trimmed in gold with a red tiara with a little red lightning bolt in the center.

"Seriously?" said Sissy, "Is this a swimsuit competition? Why am I showing so much skin?"

"JOHNNY!" the girls screamed. There was no answer of course. "I think Johnny reprogrammed all of the female costume choices," explained Mary.

"We'll have to program the costume manually," said Susan.

"Just tell us what you want."

Sissy mused for a moment. "Start with a tight fitting full body jump suit, ruby red in color. No flapping capes and NO MICRO-MINI SKIRTS. Use the symbol on the first costume, but make it gold this time. Make it bulletproof and super durable, cause I don't want to be naked again after the first super blast. I also want gold elbow length gloves, gold knee length booths, and tight fitting gold shorts. I also want gold reflective covers over my eyes that are polarized against glare and ultraviolet rays, like ray ban sunglasses, but also bulletproof."

"Why tight fitting?"

"Duh. Flight? Super Speed?"

"Good point," said Mary.

"What about a gold tank top?" asked Susan.

"Okay, put it under the symbol," replied Missy.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Leave an opening in the mask for my mouth and my nostrils."

"Right. Hope back in the chamber."

Sissy hops back in the chamber. Spin spin whir whir. Jumps out.

"I am awesome!"

"You are now =dramatic pause= SISSY X!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 2

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Johnny X and Super Dukey lay asleep in a giant pink bubble full of blue gas.

"My Sleep Bubble Bubble Gum has worked perfectly!", shouted Wacko, "Not even Johnny X can defeat me in his sleep!" =insert insane laughter here=

...

Sissy X flew up into the air over the Test House with Super Lolo on her shoulders perched just behind her head.

"You know, I really should have asked Susan and Mary what your super powers are."

"Oook-ook-ahh-aaahhhh-ooo-ooo"

"I take it that the ability to speak is not included?"

"Ooo-ooo"

"What ever. I'm sure it will come in handy somehow."

"Ook-ook"

She flies off towards the Giant Wacko Saucer over downtown Porkbelly by combining her Flight and Super Speed Powers, leaving a glowing red trail of energy behind her. Super Lolo seemed to have no difficulties keeping her grip on Sissy X.

"I could swear I've seen this somewhere before."

In a matter of seconds, the saucer came within view. Turrets popped out of the top of the saucer firing a volley of pink goo balls at them.

"Ice breath – Eye Beam Powers GO!"

Her eyes glowed red as she opened her mouth.

Her massive ice breath froze the goo balls solid so they could be shattered into pink icy powder with a barrage of crimson eye beams. She then used the Eye Beams to destroy the turrets firing the goo balls so there wouldn't be any more coming.

"I could swear I've seen this somewhere before."

Dozens of men wearing jet packs and carrying big sci-fi guns flew out of the saucer and began shooting rainbow beams at them. They were green in color, and their suits made them look like the little plastic soldiers she watched Johnny play with when they were small kids. Using her Super Speed Power, Sissy was easily able to dodge all of their shots leaving after images behind herself as she moved almost too fast for the eyes to follow.

"Sonic Scream - Eye Beam Powers GO!"

Her eyes glowed red as she opened her mouth. Lolo jammed her fingers in her ears.

The sonic waves disoriented the men as the crimson Eye Beams smashed their guns.

"Static Shock Touch – Super Speed Powers GO!"

She flew from man to man, shorting out their flight packs with one hand while activating the suit's inflation buttons with the other. The remains of the flight pack were ejected as the suits inflated into beach balls that would break their fall and allow them to float if they should fall into water. The men fell into Porkbelly, harmlessly bouncing off the buildings and the streets.

"Super Strength – Super Speed Powers GO!"

Sissy zipped down to the saucer and ripped off one of the access doors, then flew into the interior of the saucer.

A bunch of Robbie-the-Robot type machine men confronted Sissy. They looked cute until the popped out a bunch of giant chain cannons from the backs. At least 20 guns were trained on Sissy.

"Invulnerability Powers GO!" Sissy turned into a solid, deep golden color from head to toe. Lolo climbed lower on Sissy so that her body completely shielded the chimp.

Thousands of shells ripped at Sissy, all of them bouncing off her and piling up on the floor in front of her.

"Static Shock Touch – Eye Beam Powers GO!" Her eyes turned red, and when she fired the crimson Eye Beams, they each contained a stream of electricity within them. The beams broke open the robot's shells so the electricity could short them out.

"Hang on, Johnny X, Sissy X is coming to save you!"

She ran towards the center of the ship where she figured Johnny X and Super Dukey would most likely be held prisoner, not to mention it's where Wacko himself would most likely be. Darn, I mentioned it.

A bulkhead suddenly snapped close in front and back of her, and the enclosed space began to fill with water from vents in the floor.

"Ice Breath – Super Strength Powers GO!"

She took a deep breath and froze the water, preventing any more water from coming in, and then used her super strength to break out of the ice that formed around her boots. She then froze the bulkhead ahead of her solid, and shattered the now brittle metal with a super punch.

...

Susan and Mary were still in the lab staring at the huge plasma screen TV. There was a giant vat of hot buttered popcorn sitting between them. The screen showed a view from just behind and above Sissy's head.

"It's lucky we put a micro-sized spy camera on Lolo's helmet," said Mary.

"We're such geniuses," added Susan.

"The signal is coming in strong. Are the contingency powers ready to go?"

"Of course," said Susan standing next to the new control panel full of red buttons.

...

The secretary leaned close to Wacko and said quietly, "Excuse me, sir, but some new girl with mutant powers has breached our defenses and entered the saucer. There's a chimp on her back. They must be here to save Johnny X and Super Dukey."

"LET THEM COME!" screamed Wacko, "THEY WILL FALL FOR MY TRAP JUST LIKE JOHNNY X DID!"

"You're still screaming, sir. Yelling like that will make you lose your voice."

"Oh, sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 3

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Sissy X knocked down the door to Wacko's control room. Striking a heroic pose, she stated, "Okay Wacko, let Johnny X and Super Dukey go right now, and I won't mess you up too badly."

"NEVER!" shouted Wacko, "I defeated Johnny X and you won't be any harder!"

He snapped his fingers and a dozen or so rather large men in pinstripe suits lined up on either side of him.

"Okay boys, start blowing!"

Each man blew a strange gas filled bubble at Sissy X.

"Seriously?" she asked, "Ice Breath – Eye Beam Powers go!" She took a deep breath as her eyes glowed, and then froze the bubbles before they were destroyed by her eye beams.

"That's not fair!" said Wacko, "Where's the Flaming Power Poots!"

"I don't have that power, it's really G-R-O-S-S!"

"Fine, fine! It's hardly the only tricks I have in my bag!"

He stepped on a floor switch, causing licorice rope to fall from the ceiling and bind Sissy X from mouth to ankle. It also tied Lolo to the back of her head.

"It's my super strong licorice rope. Try using your mutant powers if you can't talk."

"Mmmm mmph mmm hmm!"

"Now that you're powerless, it will be child's play to trap you in my Sleep Bubble Bubble Gum! Warm up some more gum, boys!"

The henchmen popped more gum into their mouths and started chewing.

"Hmm mmm mph mmmph!"

"Begging for mercy won't save you even if you are a pretty girl! After all, I'm not a male chauvinist!"

Just then, a small red light flashed on top of Lolo's helmet, and Lolo suddenly sprouted razor sharp blades from her back of her helmet, her back and tail. They easily pierced and slashed the licorice rope without hurting Sissy X in the least.

In a quick flash to the lab, Susan turns to Mary and said, "I told you giving Lolo the powers of Repto-Slicer was a great idea."

"We're such geniuses," they announced together.

Lolo popped the chainsaw from her mouth to surgically cut the licorice ropes away from Sissy X, freeing her mouth first.

"Thanks Lolo, you make a great super partner. Now, Super Strength Powers Go!"

She flexed her mighty muscles and tore away most of the already damage roped from her body.

As the men began blowing their bubbles, she said "Sonic Scream Powers Go!" She opened her mouth and cut loose as Lolo shoved her non-clawed fingers in her ears again.

The sound waves struck the bubbles, pushing them back onto the men blowing them. They were soon trapped and snoring away in their own sleep bubbles. Super Lolo also retracted all of her Repto-Slicer Blades back into her body.

"I hope you're running out of tricks, Wacko, because I'm running out of patience! I suggest you take me to Johnny X and Super Dukey RIGHT NOW!"

He walked over to a door next to a huge red button, and then turned to ask, "How does that super chimp use mutant powers without talking?"

"Don't ask me, I have no idea."

"Fine, I guess it's a secret then."

He pushed the button, and the door slid open. In sleep bubbles beyond the door lay Johnny X and Super Dukey.

"Okay Wacko, I'm going to save them now, and I warn you, if there's any more traps in there, you ARE going to be sorry."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Hmm – X-ray Vision Powers Go!" She scanned the floor and ceiling looking for anything that looked like a trap. "Okay, Super Lolo, the floors and ceiling look clean. But just to play it safe, Invulnerability Powers Go!"

Sissy X turned a golden color from head to toe. She entered the room and headed for Johnny when she heard the door snap closed behind her.

"Don't worry, I'll get Wacko later. Right now, Johnny X and Super Dukey come first."

She looked over the bubbles, and mused, "You know, I probably should have taken the Hurricane Hands Power. They'd help clearing this sleep gas away."

"Ook-aah," said Super Lolo.

"Okay then. Ice Breath – Eye Beam Powers Go!"

She took a deep breath as her eyes glowed. After freezing the gas bubbles, her eye beams shattered them, releasing Johnny X and Super Dukey.

"Darn, I can't get any closer until the gas dissipates."

Super Lolo sticks out her tongue which bent at a 90 degree angle, and then spun like a single bladed fan. The gas cloud moves away from Johnny X and Super Dukey.

"Well," mused Sissy X, "that's quite handy Super Lolo. Now we just need to wake them up... I know, Static Shock Touch Powers Go!"

She laid a hand a hand on the two, causing them to jump to their feet with a start.

"Wow," shouted Johnny X, "What the heck was that?"

"Super Static Shock Touch."

"Wow again. Who are you?"

"I am SISSY X! Your sisters sent me to save you."

"I hope it's not out of line to say you look awesome."

"Thanks Johnny, I was afraid you wouldn't even notice."

"By the way, what happened to Wacko."

"Oh, he slammed the door. I was planning to bag him once I saved you and Super Dukey."

"So, what kind of mutant powers do you have?"

"Eye Beams, Flying Power, Hypersensitive Smell, Ice Breath, Invulnerability, Sonic Scream, Static Shock Touch, Super Hearing, Super Speed, Super Stamina, Super Strength, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision."

"Wow, I never asked for that many powers before, but definitely sweet choices... but no Flaming Power Poots or Hurricane Hands?"

"The first power is G-R-O-S-S and the second power didn't seem to be needed."

"I see my sisters sent Lolo to help. Does she have mutant powers?"

"I think so. So far, she's just popped blades from her body, and used some kind of fan-tongue."

"Cool. Can I help you bag Wacko?"

"Actually, I think Wacko's your enemy. I should be helping you."

"Excellent. I really appreciate you going out on limb for me like this."

"I finally understand why you like mutant powers so much, because they're totally awesome."

Johnny X walked over the door, then pausing to say, "You know Wacko has some kind of army of thugs, or some massive robot monster waiting for us on the other side of the door, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Johnny X."

"Sweet."


	4. Chapter 4

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 4

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

"Okay peeps," said Johnny X as he readied to open the door out of the room they had been trapped in, "I'm seriously expecting some really big army or really big monster or really big trap as soon as I open this door, so we're ready for this, right?"

Super Dukey nodded, as did Sissy X and Super Lolo.

"Alrighty then," he said as he pushed the open button.

The door opened, and Johnny X peered out into the room.

"What's this?" he asked, "Ninja Toy Robots? _Why does it have to be Ninja_?"

He got kicked in the face by a blue tabby sock which knocked him back from the open door.

The doorway was soon blocked by dozens of Ninja Toy Robots. Oddly enough, the males wore blue outfits and the girls wore pink outfits, and there was almost 3 male Ninja Toy Robots for every girl Ninja Toy Robot. They were pouting into the room with a lot of screaming stuff like "Ban-zai!" and "Wha-taa!" and "Who-wa!" and "Teri-yaki!"

When they were all in, they all estimated that there were 6 Ninja Toy Robots for every one of the heroes assembled in the room.

"Whoa," said Johnny-X as he sat up, "This don't look very fair, does it?"

"Yeah," said Sissy-X, "They need to get more help!"

Super Dukey just whined under his breath, as he had a feeling about the beating he was going to get.

Super Lolo said nothing.

Johnny-X ducked under two kicks aimed at this head, and Super Dukey took a boot to the backside. Sissy-X managed to dodge the attacks aimed at her, and indirectly the attacks aimed at Super Lolo as well, since Super Lolo was still perched on Sissy-X's shoulders behind her head.

"They gotta have a trick up their sleeves," warned Sissy-X, "beware of a sneaky attack!"

"Got it," said Johnny-X.

The pink Ninja Toy Robots pulled white egg-shaped objects from their vests and threw them down on the ground. Where they hit, a large white powdery cloud exploded. The room turned white from all of the 'dust', making the heroes and heroines cough.

"It's Powdered Sugar Bombs," coughed Sissy-X, "I can't see a thing!"

"Don't worry," said Johnny-X, "Not when I have my HURRICANE HANDS!" Fierce twisters came out of his hands, blowing the powdered sugar away from his friends.

The Toy Ninja Robots were no where to be seen.

"They ran away already?"

"It has to be a strategic withdrawal," said Sissy-X.

"A stra-who-what?"

"They left so they could set up a better attack!"

"Oh... I wonder where Wacko crawled off to? It's not like him to leave when he hasn't lost yet."

"I'm sure we'll run into him soon enough."

"Yeah, probably too soon."

The four of them went back into Wacko's control room, looking for signs of the madman. It was then that mechanical hands grabbed Super Dukey and Super Lolo, and snatched them up into panels in the ceiling. At the same time, panels opened underneath Johnny-X and Sissy-X, causing them to fall into chutes underneath them before they could activate any of their powers. Each one was pulled away or fell away from the others. The panels then snapped shut behind all of them.

Wacko's image appeared on a small monitor, and he screamed, "IT'S DIVIDE AND CONQUER TIME!" =insert evil laugh here=


	5. Chapter 5

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 5

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Susan and Mary stared at the static on their giant screen.

"We've been cut off," said Susan.

"That mechanical hand must have taken Super Lolo into an isolation chamber where our signals can't get in or out," mused Mary.

"This is bad."

"I'm pretty sure Super Dukey was grabbed as well, and Johnny-X and Sissy-X fell into trap doors before they could activate any of their mutant powers."

"This is _really_ bad."

"We still can't mutate out DNA yet. We might have to resort to more conventional methods to intervene in this situation."

"I'll activate the construction drones. We're going to need to pretty serious suits of power armor if we're going to get past Wacko's defenses."

"It's got to have a totally non-stick surface and have completely self-contained breathing system."

"I know, I know."

"I hope that they can hold out long enough."

"I hope so too."

...

Sissy-X scratched her head as she looked around. She landed backside first on a pile of something that was hard and edgy. Her Invulnerability Power no doubt saved her from getting cut or bruised.

It looked like some kind of garbage dump for the failed experiments of Wacko. She could see broken robot limbs, trashed weapon parts, and miscellaneous electronic do-hickeys.

"Do you really think _this_ is going to stop me?" she called out to no one in particular.

As if in response, a large robot burst forth from a pile of scrap in the corner of the room. It appeared to be fully functional, almost show room new, and that was really out of place with the rest of the room. It was about twice as tall as she was, and roughly humanoid in shape. Other than the red glowing eyes, it didn't have any facial features. There was no one color that dominated the robot's body, but all of the colors were various shades of gray and black.

"Yeah," she mused as she made a fist and punched it into her open hand, "now we're gonna get serious."

...

Johnny landed in a soft pile of something that came in several bright colors.

"Whoa," said Johnny, "What the heck is this?"

He plucked a random item from the pile and realized that he was holding a rather generous white bra with ample cups.

"Seriously?" he asked to no one in particular, "This is supposed to stop me?"

A color LCD monitor popped out of the corner to show the face of Wacko as he cried, "No Johnny-X, _this is supposed to stop you_!"

From under the panties and bras next to the monitor emerged a rather feminine robot. The robot wasn't much taller than Johnny-X himself, and was covered in various shades and hues of pink and red. The robot had softly glowing red eyes, and someone went to the trouble of giving her a fairly human looking face. She even had a mouth, and pouting lips that were ruby red.

"You don't think _I_ have a problem fighting a _girl robot_, do you?"

"No," replied Wacko, "but that's not important right now. It still has more than enough power to bring you down _without your little friends to help you_!" =insert evil laugh here=

"That's where you're wrong, Wacko," replied Johnny, "I'm Johnny-X and _I don't really need anyone's __help_!"

"You keep think that, Johnny-X. _You just keep thinking that_!"

"When I get out of this stupid...," he said as he paused to look around, "wherever I am, _I'm coming for you Wacko_!"

"Ha-ha," laughed Wacko, "I plan to wait a long time _before that happens_."

"You've been wrong before, and I'll prove you're wrong now. _Shapeshifting Powers GO_!"

...

Sissy-X faced off against the large robot, but had to move carefully because the garbage under her feet was not terribly stable. The robot's larger feet seemed to have much less trouble navigating the junk, as it just crushed anything underfoot until it was flat.

Just before the two closed to fisticuffs range, the robot suddenly changed forms. It dropped it's humanoid guise, it's modules flowing like sugar cubes in molasses. It changed from a humanoid form to an octopus form with eight large and long tentacles.

"If you think I'm that kind of girl," shouted Sissy-X, "You're nuts! _Eye Beam Powers GO_!"

She shot several beams from her eyes at the robot, but it was a lot more nimble than its size would indicate. There were no hits scored on the mechanical monstrosity. It just spun like a top laid on it side and ran circles around her. The flailing tentacles flayed and struck the garbage, tearing it into smaller and smaller pieces that started flying all around Sissy-X like a cloud.

...

Johnny-X had transformed himself into a monster octopus and moved in on the feminine robot when laser beams came out of her eyes at him. Because he had no bones, he simply avoided them by rolling around real fast. He spun in circles around her, making a small cloud of panties and underwear around her that was interfering with her laser attacks.

"You gotta do better than that," said Johnny-X. The girl bot didn't seem to notice that each time he circled her, he was just a little closer. He would soon be close enough to get all eight of his tentacles on her. But still, he needed more confusion.

"_Hurricane Tentacles GO_!" Twisting beams of air erupted from each tentacle, making the pile of bras and panties into a furious storm. Johnny didn't need to see where she was exactly, as she hadn't tried to move around even once since he launched his offensive.

...

As the robot octopus spun around her, it built up a cyclonic wind force that swept the pulverized junk into the air around her. The debris was getting so thick that she lost sight of the robot, so she stopped trying to use her Eye Beams on a target she couldn't see.

"Darn," she said, "This robot is better than I thought! I need a new strategy and fast!"

She mused a second before she said, "_Sonic Scream Powers GO_!"

She took a deep breath and open her mouth, and a conical blast of sound emerged from her mouth. The sonic waves carried out past the flying debris, but she couldn't tell if it was having any effect or not. She slowly turned so that the sonic waves covered every space in the room.

'It's not attacking,' she thought, 'maybe I'm keeping it at bay... on the other hand, the cyclone isn't going away. It has to be doing something to keep the air moving.'

...

The fem bot changed tactics. Suddenly, a shrill blast of static noise shot by Johnny-X, missing him by the narrowest of margins.

'Darn' he thought, 'even if I don't have external ears, that could hurt if I got hit solidly.'

He then realized that the sound wasn't hitting the entire room at once. It was focused into a broad beam, and that meant he could avoid it. If the beam was moved too quickly, it would be diluted and have a much lesser effect. If the beam were moved slowly to keep the strength up, it wouldn't be too hard for him to avoid. All he had to do was keep the underwear cloud up so the fem bot couldn't see where he was, and his Hurricane Tentacles would so their thing from anywhere in the room. All he had to do was bide his time and wait for an opening.

Just then, the sonic beam stopped.

'Yes,' thought Johnny-X, 'The system has to pause once in a while to avoid overloading the speaker. The next pause is when I attack.'

...

Sissy-X gasped as she stopped using her Sonic Scream Power. She ran out of breath, and had to get more. Holding her hand over her mouth to keep the flying junk out, she took several deep breathes.

'Darn,' she thought, 'I don't know if I'm having any effect, but I don't know what else to do. It looks like the sonic scream is keeping it at bay, and I don't want that sucker to get friendly with me. I have no idea how strong it really is.'

Having caught her breath, she pulled back her hand and cut loose with the Sonic Scream Power again. She turned slowly in various directions, hoping that she was hitting that robot monster out there somewhere. But a small fraction of the sonic scream's power was going back into Sissy-X's throat, and putting her vocal cords under an incredible amount of stress. The sound dropped to lower and lower pitches as she stretched them out, and she felt that she was going hoarse. Soon, she was almost out of breath and her voice was nearly gone.

Then the power failed completely. Her voice was gone, and she had to breathe. Sissy-X's head drooped as she gasped and coughed, and massaged her throat with her hand.

And then the monster octopus robot emerged from the cloud of debris and grabbed her with all eight of its tentacles...


	6. Chapter 6

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 6

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Johnny-X had the feminine-shaped robot dead to rights. He changed into a monster octopus, moved in under a cloud of underwear, and attacked when he saw an opening. He was now all over her, wrapping all eight of his tentacles around her at once. One tentacle wrapped the head, covering her eyes and mouth/speaker, two more pinned the arms, two more pinned the legs, one more squeezed the waist, and the remaining were left to grab what they could.

However, he couldn't help but feel awkward about the whole thing. Even if it was just a robot that he was attacking, it still felt a little bit like he was attacking a girl. Although he previously said he had no problems attacking a girl robot, he wondered deep down if that was really true.

'It's just a robot,' he thought over and over, 'It's just a robot.'

He squeezed the robot's body tight, but had little effect other than to hold her pretty still. The armor on the body was apparently strong enough to resist being crushed by his grip. But because all of his efforts were going into holding her still, it was a bit of a standoff.

Then Johnny-X thought to himself, 'Hey, I do have a razor-sharp beak.'

...

Sissy-X was in trouble. Big trouble. She got her worst scenario realized when she let her guard down for a few seconds, and the monster octopus-robot jumped her and grabbed her with all eight of its metallic tentacles. Worse than the fact the her arms and legs were trapped, her head was under wraps, covering both her eyes and mouth. She could hardly breath through her nose in the gap between the cover over her eyes and the one keeping her mouth shut. It was mainly by the virtue of her armored costume that the squeezing tentacles weren't hurting her more.

But then it got worse. She could feel the monster's mechanical beak grabbing her gold tank top, and felt it tearing away from her body as the beak cut through it. She struggled wildly, but had little effect since she couldn't activate her Super Strength Power.

'_WACKO_! _YOU PERVERT_!' she thought, '_YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS_!'

...

Johnny-X tore away the chest armor from the female robot rather effectively with his razor sharp beak only to find another layer of armor underneath that one. The robot girl struggled wildly, but to no effect. It just wasn't stronger than him. In fact, the outer layer of armor sort of felt more like a piece of clothing in his beak rather than effective battle armor. The armor layer underneath was smooth and felt more like part of her body than an article of clothing. He felt conflicted again by the fact he was attacking something that bore the shape and form of a girl.

'Well I guess that it just sucks to be you,' he thought as he sunk his beak into the next layer of chest armor.

...

The Test girl's construction drones worked furiously on two suits of over sized power armor and the various systems to be put into them.

"How are the battle suits coming?" asked Mary.

"We're about 80 percent done," she replied, "with the base exoskeletons, the power systems, and the basic armor layer. You?"

"I'm about 75 percent done with the weapons systems and the battle electronics. The cold fusion reactors and super battery packs should give us all the power we need to operate the suits."

"Any signal from Lolo's head cam yet?"

"No, nothing but static. I'm really worried."

"Me too."

"I can't help but feel that Johnny and Sissy are _really_ in danger this time."

"I know, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 7

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Susan and Mary glanced at the static ridden screen from the main monitor and the readouts from the various sensor and radio channels. Most of the channels were blank, or conveying static, but there was one or two with weak signals coming to them.

"Any signal from Lolo?" asked Susan.

"It's a secondary signal from the mutant power sensor," replied Mary, "but that's all that's getting through. There's no activity from Lolo or anywhere around her. It almost feels like she's in a small isolation chamber."

"Then Johnny-X, Super Dukey and Sissy-X are somewhere else."

"Are we ready with the battle suits?"

"Almost. The power in each suit is at 99 percent. We'll be ready to go in less than a minute."

"And then we're outa here!"

...

"So tell me, Johnny-X," called Wacko from his color LCD monitor, "Tell me what it's like to be a molester of girls!"

Johnny-X was still a monster octupus from using his Shapeshifting Powers. The girl robot that tried to attack him was still wrapped tight in seven of his eight tentacles. He glanced down at the girl robot whose chest armor he just tore open with his razor-sharp octopus beak, and noticed how really humanoid he did make her chest. They were shielded by two layers of armor, one of which kind of felt more like an article of clothing. It was a pair of soft mounds, and they even had something that was shaped like a nipple on it. He wrapped the tip from one of his tentacles around the fleshy mass of one and experimentally squeezed it.

On the other hand, he did tell Wacko that he had no problem attacking a girl _robot_. He wondered what sick psychological game Wacko was trying to play with his head.

"_Excellent_," called Wacko, "_You're quite the pervert Johnny-X_!"

Now Johnny-X was feeling terribly guitly, and for a moment, he thought he saw Sissy-X in his death grip. He saw her with no top and her red suit torn open. The suit was torn open from his crude beak attack and saw her breasts exposed. Johnny-X lost his grip as he jumped back.

"_Oh dear_," mocked Wacko, "_You're gonna get it now_!"

...

For Sissy-X, it was one of the most humilating moments in her whole life. Grabbed by a giant robot octopus who pinned her limbs, covered her mouth and eyes, and then ripped her top off and her suit open. She could even feel her breasts exposed to the air. It even had the nerve to wrap the end of its tentacle around her breast and squeezed it.

Then for no reason, the monster robot octopus let her go and jumped away from her. She cupped her hands over her breasts, opened her eyes, and her eyes were glowing red from her rage.

"_YOU SICK BASTARD_!" she screamed, "_YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME LIKE THIS_!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 8

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Johnny-X could only stare in disbelief. The robot girl was acting just like a real girl. A robot would not bother to cover her chest. A machine couldn't know modesty, could it? Her eyes seemed to glow a brighter and hotter red. Was it anger?

Johnny felt awful. He lacked the will to attack. He lost the will to defend himself. Perhaps he did deserve what she was going to do to him.

Just then, a hole seemed to open in space. A certain chimp poked her head into... where ever Johnny was...

"Lolo?" he asked, "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Then the lights went out... and everything else too... the sounds, the smells, even the things he thought he was touching...

...

Sissy-X was angry beyond words. She couldn't ever remember when she felt so... violated. She couldn't remember the last time she was so upset. Her chest peeped at and felt up by some robotic monstrosity. A monster made by Wacko. A monster she wanted to tear to pieces. Tear to pieces and scatter to the four winds. She stood there with her hands over her chest formulating how she was going to destroy that thing.

Just then, a hole seemed to open in space. A certain chimp poked her head into... where ever Sissy was...

"Lolo?" she asked, "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Then the lights went out... and everything else too... the sounds, the smells, even the things she thought she was touching...

Something was being pulled off her head. Some sort of virtual helmet. Something that was feeding her a virtual lie. She looked at her own suit and realized it wasn't ripped open... it wasn't torn away... she still had her modesty...

And then she saw Johnny. He was wearing his super suit, but his hood was pulled back. It was plainly the flame-haired boy. She realized that he was holding her up with one arm, and that he was... crying?

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "_I'm so sorry_. He made me... Wacko made me... _I ATTACKED YOU_!" He then broke down and cried. Sissy was crying before she knew it too. She wrapped her arms around Johnny and they cried on each other.

"I don't blame you, Test," she sobbed, "_I don't blame you_... _IT'S THAT SICKO WACKO_! _He tried to make you do horrible things_!"

"_That's right, kiddies_," sneered Wacko from apparently all around, "_I was going to set it up so Johnny killed Dukey, or perhaps even Dukey would kill Johnny, but I know either one would have been __**scarred for life**_! _Having __**Sissy-X**__ to fill in for __**Dukey**__ was just all the more precious_! _He feels like crap because I made him __**attack a girl**_!" =insert evil laugh here=

"_You horrible bastard_!" cried Sissy-X.

"_But don't you worry_," he sneered, "_Your super pets are still going to pay for your actions_!"

"_Dukey_!" cried Johnny-X.

"_Lolo_!" cried Sissy-X.

...

As Susan and Mary flew across Porkbelly in their battle suits, Mary said, "Wait, I just got a signal from Lolo's helmet. She somehow activated her Virtual Hacking System and infiltrated one of Wacko's computer systems."

"How could she do that?" asked Susan, "I didn't think she even knew how to activate any of her powers on her own."

"Don't look at me. I didn't tell her how."

"Me neither."

"Johnny and Dukey were out battling Wacko, and I really doubt it was Sissy. She never even bothered to ask us what Lolo's super powers were."

"How odd."


	9. Chapter 9

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 9

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Johnny-X and Sissy-X were still hugging each other from Johnny's tearful confession and Sissy's also tearful forgiveness of him. The tears were still clinging to their cheeks as they slowly slid down their faces. They both had turned their heads to look at the image of Wacko, who just made a horrible pronouncement about their super pets, Super Dukey and Super Lolo.

"Dukey!" cried Johnny-X.

"Lolo!" cried Sissy-X.

"What are you doing to them, you sick creep?" yelled the flame-haired boy as he pulled his hood back over his head.

"Oh," laughed Wacko, "I put your super pets in a virutal situation like you were, but when they _tear each other apart in the virtual world_, my robot hands will literally _tear them apart in the real world_!"

Johnny-X and Sissy-X gasped as they heard his cruel words.

"Here," said Wacko darkly, "_Have a front seat to the carnage_."

A large LCD screen popped up in the middle of the room. The screen was split in half vertically, one side showing Dukey's view as the second screen showed Lolo's view.

"Oh dear, I guess I forgot the popcorn. _I guess you'll just have to suffer, kiddies_!"

The air suddenly felt electrified around them, making their hair puff out from their heads.

"And don't even think about using your Mutant Powers to escape! I just turned on a shock field that will shock you stupid as soon as you even try to use a Mutant Power! Like I said, I was planning to use this on Johnny and Dukey, but you two will do just fine!"

From Dukey's view, he saw a monster robotic gorilla beating its chest menacingly at him. From Lolo's view, she saw a monster robotic werewolf creature. They both looked really fierce and ready to maim if not kill their victims. Dukey was on some baseball field somewhere, surrounded by baseball bats as the gorilla menaced him from home plate. He picked up an aluminum bat and grinned. Lolo was in a lab setting, trapped in a massive cage with the werewolf. She was surrounded by scalpels, so she picked up a pair and grinned.

"No, don't do it Dukey," gasped Johnny-X, "Don't be a hero _now_!"

"No, don't do it Lolo," gasped Sissy-X, "It's not the time to _be all macho on me_!"

"Ha-ha," laughed Wacko, "This is going to be really painful, kiddies!"

"I think Lolo somehow hacked our virtual systems," cried Sissy-X, "but she couldn't hack her own system! She saved us instead of herself! I can't watch!"

She buried her face in the chest of Johnny-X as she hugged him tighter. Sobs and bawling wracked her frame. He rubbed her back softly as her tears ran down his super suit. Johnny buried his face in her soft blond hair, crying into her mane as he couldn't look either.

"Not gonna look?" sneered Wacko, "_Then let me turn up the volume for you_!"

The two couldn't tune out the horrible sounds of crushing blows, blades rending flesh, and the howls of pain from both dog and chimp.

"I feel so helpless," cried Sissy.

"I know how you feel," cried Johnny, "Dukey is my best friend in the whole world!"

The sounds grew worse as the howls of pain from the two pets increased in volume. They could almost hear the sound of blood spattering on the ground. Their ears started to ring with the volume Wacko had cranked the volume up to.

"Oh my goodness," screamed Wacko, "they're going at it like animals! They're gonna tear each other to pieces! What ferocity!"

"_NO_!" screamed Johnny into Sissy's hair, "_IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS_! _**IT CAN'T**_**!**"

"_I just knew you so briefly_," cried Sissy, "_but I just know we could have been real friends, Lolo_!"

"_**It can END LIKE THIS!**_" screamed Wacko, "_**It will!**_"

Their knees wobbled until they fell down on them, pressing tighter against each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 10

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Johnny-X and Sissy-X lay against each other as they hugged and cried into each other. Sissy had her face buried in Johnny's chest, and he had his face buried in her soft blond mane of hair. They couldn't bear to watch their prospective animal best friends be torn apart by their own actions. It was just too much horror for either to bear. Wacko sneered at the two, as he was the one who engineered the whole horrible scene. He made all of their pain and suffering possible. The two were effectively nullified as using their mutant powers in any way would result in the electrocution of one or both of them.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am you had to be involved in this," cried Johnny.

"I don't blame you at all, Test," she said back, "I knew what I was getting into. I knew there was risks. I just didn't know I was gambling with Lolo's life as well. She's the one we should be apologizing to."

"If we get out of this," he said, "I swear I'll make this up to you somehow. I know that Lolo loves you as much as you love her, and she'd want you to move on with your life. Dukey would want me to move on no matter how much I missed him... No matter how much I missed my fuzzy buddy... even if..." Johnny could not continue. He was too broken up with crying to say anything coherent any more.

"ALL... I... WANT... NOW... IS... **REVENGE!**" said Sissy-X slowly and with great feeling. She hugged Johnny-X tighter as she yelled, "INVULNERABILITY POWERS **GO!**"

The pair of them were turned into a solid gold color as the air around them electrified. But even the megawatts of power flowing around and over the two of them had no effect at all.

"_What are you doing_?" gasped Wacko, "_**You'll suffer when I turn up the power**_**!**"

The power levels rose even higher as lightning bounced around the room, and yet it still had no effect on Johnny or Sissy. Countless megawatts of electricity flowed over the two of them, making them slightly tingle at the most.

She hugged Johnny-X tighter as she yelled, "INVULNERABILITY POWERS, STATIC SHOCK TOUCH POWERS **GO!**"

Their bodies were now charged with their own massive electric charge, adding it to the massive charge that was flying around the room.

"Oh no!" screamed Wacko, "The system will short out! I must!.." He was cut off as the power in his saucer failed, and the lights went out. Several seconds passed before the backup power and the red emergency lighting kicked in.

"Come on Test!" she shouted, "I don't know about you, but I'M GETTING PAYBACK FOR LOLO! **WACKO WILL PAY DEARLY!**"

"**I'm with you ALL THE WAY!**" he shouted back.

The two of them stood up and reluctantly released each other. Sissy-X ran hard at the door as she cried, "INVULNERABILITY, SUPER STRENGTH POWERS **GO!**"

She smashed through the door so hard, she hardly lost a step as she went through it as it splintered and bent around her. Johnny-X was right on her heels. She charged into the group of Ninja Toy Robots waiting for them and started smashing them without missing a beat. Even Johnny was impressed by Sissy's ferocity as she destroyed the Ninja Toy Robots without pause or even apparently any thinking about it. She also seemed to be smiling as she crushed and smashed any enemy that was caught in her grip.

"I'M COMING TO GET YOU, WACKO!" she screamed at the walls or whatever else was around her.

"I'm so glad I never made her that mad," muttered Johnny quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 11

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Susan and Mary streaked across the skies of Porkbelly in their improvised battlesuits as they closed in on Wacko's flying saucer.

"Mary," said Susan, "I've detected a power loss on Wacko's saucer. It won't take long for the power to the levitation system, and knowing Wacko as I do, I really doubt there's a backup system that would allow a soft landing."

"Then we don't have much time to act," replied Mary, "How is the signal from Lolo's helmet?"

"It's stronger, but still too static-charged to make a clear visual. I can just tell that it's coming from somewhere on the upper part of the saucer."

"What about Johhny? Is there anything from the tracking signal in his suit?"

"It looks like he's somewhere in the lower part of the saucer."

"I think we're going to have to split up to make a more effective rescue. I'll go in low, and look for Johnny and Dukey."

"I'll go in high, and look for Sissy and Lolo."

Mary looked at her sensors, and said, "It's odd that we're as close as we are to the saucer without seeing any defensive measures."

"I hope that means Wacko's sensors are not operating. We could really use the element of surprise."

The two girls high-fived as they shouted, "Go Team Test!"

They paused for a few seconds before Mary said, "That sounded lame."

"I know, but we're scientists, not advertisers."

The Test sisters split up as they followed their different signals.

…

Sissy-X looked around as she panted. She was slightly hunched over using her hands to support herself at the knees. It took a fair amount of her strength to destroy every last Ninja Toy Robot. They lay about her as spare parts, with no part larger than a standard soup can remaining of them. The floor was littered with throwing stars and wads of artificially chewed gum that they tried to harm and entrap Sissy with. With no more readily apparent enemies, Sissy relaxed her Invulnerability powers, causing the golden glow to fade away.

Johnny-X was in somewhat better shape. He used his Huricane Hands to protect Sissy from projectile attacks that were fired at her. The enemy didn't seem to treat Johnny as the same level of threat that Sissy presented.

"WHY DON'T YOU FACE US LIKE A MAN, WACKO?" screamed Sissy.

"WHY SHOULD I FACE YOU LIKE A MAN WHEN YOU'RE JUST SNOT-NOSED BRATS?" came the reply. He sounded fairly close by, but Sissy couldn't see Wacko yet.

"IF WE'RE JUST BRATS," shouted Johnny, "THAT WOULD MAKE YOU AN EVEN BIGGER CHICKEN IF YOU DON'T FACE US!"

"FINE!" shouted Wacko, "IF YOU'RE IN SUCH A HURRY TO JOIN YOUR LOUSY PETS IN THE NEXT LIFE, WHO AM I TO SAY NO?"

There was a wrenching of metal as the door opposite them was torn inwards and off its track. Then a very large black battlesuit stepped into the room. The monster suit stood about nine feet tall, and all they could see of Wacko was his head under some heavy transparent dome. The arms and back of the suit bristled with weapons that Johnny wasn't crazy to find out what they did.

"BUT IT'S TOO LATE TO BEG FOR MERCY NOW, KIDDIES!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU, WACKO!" screamed Sissy, "INVULNERABILITY, SUPER STRENGTH POWERS GO!" Sissy switched back on her golden aura as she charged straight at Wacko as he stood in the now open doorway.

...

Susan used her super-strong battlesuit arms to rip out an armor panel from the top of the saucer and make entry inside. She was surprised by the lack of guards or anyone else being there to greet her, but she had her weapon systems up and running just in case she did meet resistance.

She made her way down the hallway to a large white door. Lacking the time for subtlety, she just stuck her mechanically claws hands into the door and pulled it out of the way.

Looking inside, she was horrified by what she saw therein...

...

Mary broke into the lower level as she looked for Johnny. She ran down the hall and broke in the door to find that Sissy-X and Johnny-X were engaged in a fierce battle with Wacko in some oversized and overpowered battlesuit.

Just then, she received a call from Susan, "Oh my gawd! It's Dukey and Lolo! It's so horrible! I think they might be dead! There's blood everywhere!"

"Just calm down and see what you can do!" she called back.

"All right," she replied shakily, "It's lucky I put the portable stasis field generator as part of the suit."

"Just take care of things there," she replied tartly, "Johnny and Sissy are fighting for their lives with Wacko at this very second!"

"I understand," she replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Sissy X and Super Lolo!

Part 12

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test.

...

Wacko in his battle-suit slammed Sissy-X into the floor with a two-fisted downward strike. Johnny-X gasp as he watched the floor buckle, but then was relieved when he heard Sissy-X say, "Is that all you got, Wacko?"

She latched onto one of his over-sized battle-suit hands and put the squeeze on it with both of her arms. Wacko tried in vain to shake her off as she slowly crushed the hand in her super-strong grip.

"**GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!**" he snarled as he tried shocking her off him. That didn't work either.

"I'll make you PAY for what you've done!"

"You goody-goodies will just put me in jail where I'll buy my way out and just get even again!"

"I'm not like that! **I'LL PUT YOU IN A GRAVE, YOU MURDERING BASTARD!**"

"Let's see if your ears are invulnerable too!" He grabbed her head with his other hand and unleashed a terrible noise through a speaker in the palm. Johnny could see Sissy shaking, loosing her grip on his hand. While the noise was bad to him, he knew it had to be many times worse for Sissy.

He turned his back to Wacko, bent over and said, "This is for Dukey! Super Power Poots Go!" From his backside to the back of Wacko's battle-suit, he shot a huge blast of butt-flame.

Sissy wrapped her arms and legs about the other arm holding her head, and applied all the force she could manage into it. Using so much force at one time immediately started buckling the armor and rending the circuits within.

Johnny's Butt-flame continued, making the back of the suit glow red from the building heat. Something exploded in the back, sending shards of metal flying around. The suit lost power and he lost his grip on Sissy. She pried herself loose from his hand and then started ripping Wacko out of the suit.

"Don't you think you have something more important to do than kill me?" he asked.

"No I don't," she replied.

"JOHNNY'S HURT!" shouted Mary.

Sissy glanced over at Johnny and saw him face down. There were three or four metal shards that were imbedded in his back, arms and legs. She then saw Mary and her battle-suit.

"Count this as your lucky day, scumbag," she snarled, and then shouted, "Take care of Wacko! I have to get Johnny to the hospital right away!" She tossed Wacko in Mary's direction before she ran over to pick up Johnny.

Mary managed to catch Wacko as she replied, "All right! Just go!"

"ALL MUTANT POWERS GO!" She and Johnny disappeared in a flash of light.

...

Johnny Test awoke in the hospital bed as plain old Johnny, not Johnny-X. He felt bad, even though he was no stranger to hospital beds. It took him a few seconds to realize that Sissy was there too, and she had fallen asleep on the side of his bed. She was plain old Sissy again.

He reached out and softly patted her blond mane, causing her to stir.

"Johnny?" she asked sleepily without opening her eyes.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's me."

She looked up at him, and before he could say anything else, she was hugging him tightly and shouting "JOHNNY!"

"Ow," he replied, "Don't squeeze so hard."

"Oh Johnny," she cried, "You've been out for 2 days! I've been so worried about you!"

"2 days? I think that's a new record for me."

"Oh... you!.. I could just!.. I should!.. I could!.." She simply planted a kiss on Johnny's lips.

"Mmmppphhh," he mumbled back into her kiss. It lasted a dozen or so seconds before she broke it off.

"I think I love you, Test!"

"I... I... I love you too, Sissy."

"Can we come in?" asked Mary from the doorway.

Johnny and Sissy suddenly blushed and she backed away from Johnny quickly.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Susan.

"Yes... I mean no!" blurted out Johnny.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" she replied.

"Did you just come here to bug me?"

"Of course not, little brother," relied Mary, "We just came to tell you that somehow Lolo managed to download her mind and Dukey's mind into Wacko's computer system before the machine... damaged... their bodies too extensively."

"**Then they're still alive?**" asked Johnny and Sissy as one.

"**Yes**," replied Susan and Mary as one.

"We can return their minds to their bodies from our computer as soon as we manage to repair their bodies," added Susan, "but it's going to take a few weeks."

Mary put a palmtop computer in front of Johnny as she said, "but you can use this to speak to them in a computer simulation until that time. It will help Dukey and Lolo stay in touch with reality as much as it would help you to speak to them."

"**Awesome!**" shouted Johnny and Sissy as one.

"I promise I'll let you talk to Lolo whenever you want to," said Johnny to Sissy.

"Thank you so much, Test."

"Please call me Johnny."

"Okay... Johnny."

"Don't forget about me," said Dukey from the palmtop.

"I could never forget about you, my fuzzy buddy."

"I put Wacko back in jail, swearing revenge all the way," said Mary.

"I think I should have bumped him off when I had the chance," growled Sissy.

"Good guys just don't work that way," said Johnny.

"But he almost killed you!" cried Sissy.

"Yeah, and he most likely try again. But I can't just act like a baddie when it's not convenient to be good. That's why Johnny-X does good, even when doing good isn't easy."

"He really does it for the excitement," interrupted Susan.

"You're not helping me here, sister!"

"I know what you mean, Johnny. If Johnny-X needs help before Super Dukey is back in action, just call me and Sissy-X will be there to help you."

"Thanks Sissy," he replied, "that means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me too."

"This is an ending that I wasn't expecting," said Mary.

"Me neither," said Susan.


End file.
